


Don't Touch Me

by FinishedKitten



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:23:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinishedKitten/pseuds/FinishedKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleep is important. Cuddles are maybe just as important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Touch Me

Nico hated being touched. 

He let some people touch him, but rarely.  
Percy however, was always, always touching people. Not inappropriately, but like a hand on the shoulder or accidentally tapping feet together. 

After the second Titan war(I think that’s the name) Chrion made it so the table boundaries no longer mattered. Percy, Will, and Jason being the only three of the seven and company at the camp year round took this to mean annoy Nico as much as possible. 

“For the last time, no! Dirt does not heal me! I don’t sleep in a coffin! And I don’t only come out at night! It’s six in the morning right now dumbass!” Nico yelled before laying his head on the cool table. 

Will had long since left for an early shift at the infirmary and Jason went back to camp Jupiter for the weekend, so Percy went basically unchecked for breakfast. 

“Heeeeey Neeks. You ok?” Percy asked while sliding right next to him, their legs almost touching. 

“M'tired.” Was the mumbled reply. “Didn’t sleep well.” Was the exhausted follow up from the drowsy teen. 

“Awww, poor baby! Let’s get you to bed!” Was Percy’s reaction before scooping Nico up like a baby(a disturbingly light baby,not like Percy was paying attention to that.) and promptly starting to walk to the Poseidon cabin. 

It took all of .2 seconds before Nico started freaking out. Luckily they were almost inside the cabin before it got too bad. 

Percy let Nico down and shut the door as Nico proceeded to move away from him and sit with his back to the wall, knees to his chest, and head on his knees. Worried that somehow he hurt Nico, Percy rushed over. 

“Nico? Are you ok? S-sorry for picking you up. Do you need anything?” Came the green eyed teens concerned barrage of questions. 

A few tense moments passed before a small voice spoke up. “I-I don’t like being touched.” Nico said slowly looking up. “Yeah sorry…” Came Percy’s sheepish response. “Not after Tartarus.” Nico finished, his voice falling to a whisper and breaking on the last word.

Percy met his eyes and saw,really saw the scared little kid Nico was. 

Nico ducked his head back, already regretting what he said. His thoughts started back up and he curled tighter in on himself if possible.  
Percy seeing this felt his heart break so, he sat next to the dark haired teen and slowly,like touching a wild animal, set his hand on Nico’s arm. 

Nico’s head shot up and an expression of fear crossed his face before he realized it was Percy and he looked back at his knees with a mumbled “sorry”. 

Percy moved closer and asked “can I give you a hug?” Nico turned slightly to face him and looked up with tired eyes “why?” He asked. “Because I want too and you look like you need one.” Was the prompt response. 

Before Nico even knew what was happening a pair of strong arms encircled him and he was now sitting between Percy’s legs. He should feel terrified, right? But he just felt warm and sleepy….

Before Percy knew it he had a lap full of sleeping son of hades. He did the only sensible thing in this situation. He moved them both to the bed and cuddled with Nico until they woke up.  
Duh.


End file.
